Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passively anchored fishing tackle of the net kind, comprising a bottom net, a top net, lateral nets, an inlet net, and a lead-in net, which nets cooperate to form a catching space.
Such known passively anchored fishing tackle was previously based on use of a framework or supporting structure to achieve required spreading at top and bottom levels. On the surface floats are often used as well.
It is also known to make fast trawling equipment for use as stationary tackle. In such cases stiffening means are also used, e.g. by utilization of yokes or otter boards/trawl doors.
The kown stationary tackle is only intended for fishing in one direction, and is primarily based on use in canal/river systems, as well as in shallow waters.